


Arrogant Boy Love Yourself so No One has to

by spookyookykitty



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 15:51:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyookykitty/pseuds/spookyookykitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How I interpret Chuck's personality. Very Chaleigh and heartwarming. </p>
<p>Title is a line from “Therapy” by All Time Low.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arrogant Boy Love Yourself so No One has to

**Author's Note:**

> My half-assed exploration/interpretation of Chuck. It’s also really freaking sweet and fluffy so yeah. May cause Chuck feelings. Title is a line from “Therapy” by All Time Low.

~ “Arrogant boy love yourself so no one has to They’re better off without you Arrogant boy cause a scene like you’re supposed to They’ll fall asleep without you You’re lucky if your memory remains” ~

Chuck kind of couldn’t believe his life right now. 

When he was growing up all he could think about was becoming a pilot, showing his dad that he wasn’t just a scared little boy and trying to prove to himself that he held some sort of worth that would justify his dad saving him over his mom. He never thought highly of himself, the egotistical jerk exterior was used to hide his self-loathing and survivors guilt that never seemed to lessen. Who wanted a hero that was quiet and withdrawn, too busy stuck in their own head reminding themself that they were the reason their own mother was dead? No one. That’s not the kind of person Chuck wanted to be, he understood the deep need of society to idolize or at least respect their defenders in order to foster some sense of hope. 

So he became a loudmouthed jerk. Not that he didn’t have a bit of jerk in him, but he played it up for the camera and soon enough he feel so deep into the façade that he didn’t even know who he was. The daddy issues were honest and real, but deep down Chuck was just as much of a scared little boy as the day he learned he’d never see his mother again. He was just much better at hiding it. 

But then Raleigh came along. The man that Chuck always wished he could be. The same man that he used to dream about, who’d hold him in his arms, send him smiles, and whisper words of love until Chuck believed he deserved them. 

Raleigh wore his issues on the sleeve of his lumpy sweater in a way Chuck never allowed himself and he yearned for his attention and affection. 

The first time they met Raleigh had stumbled upon him and Max playing fetch in one of the hallways of the HK Shatterdome. He had seen Chuck smiling widely as he drowned his dog in praise and love. Saw him press kisses to the bulldog’s head and then laugh when he received a lick on the cheek in response. He had seen Chuck without his mask, and it scared the shit out of him. 

So Chuck reacted in the only way he knew; his face had shut down as he saw him. Sent a mocking smirk at the older man and stomped off with Max on his heels. 

But Raleigh had seen through him. Whenever Chuck talked to him with anger and insults the American would just look at him, sadness reflecting in his eyes, and an expression of what the Australian wrongly interpreted as pity. Which only pissed him off more and eventually got him into a one sided shouting match that ended in his ass getting handed to him on a sliver platter. If there was one thing Chuck hated most in this world it was pity directed at him. It was the reason he tried so hard to prove his worth to his dad, he never wanted to see pity on his old man’s face, or anyone else’s for that matter, so he shut people down, let no one in, and told no one how he truly felt in the hopes that people would hate him instead of pitying him. 

But then the American had privately approached him. Cornered him in the Australian’s room and asked him what his deal was. Asked Chuck why he hated him so much and why he was so angry. Chuck yelled at him, all systems on defense, screaming about pity and Raleigh fucking everything up. 

Then the tears had come. 

The blonde had softly comforted him, explained that he never intended Chuck to think he pitied him, he didn’t, he just understood. The American had done the same after Yancy died, shut himself off from others and responded only with anger towards those that approached him. Raleigh held Chuck as he yelled about his mother, wrapped his arms around the younger man as he pounded his fists against the elder’s chest until he had no strength left and could only cry. Raleigh had asked him how old he was and shut his eyes in pain at the answer. He murmured words of support and condolence, affirmed Chuck’s worth and strength, especially considering his young age. He made Chuck feel warm again. 

After that the two had started to spend time together. Raleigh learned the true personality of the Australian, although there were many bumps in the road and the young man would often resort to his defensive anger when things got too deep, but the American was always there to hold him and support him. Chuck fell head over heels for the older man, his teenage crush coming back full force as he got to know Raleigh the person, not the Jaeger icon. 

The first time they kissed Chuck had been sure his heart was going to explode. The tender press of lips against his, the safe weight of arms wrapped around his waist pulling him flush against a firm chest, the knowledge that his feelings were returned. When Raleigh licked into his mouth he forgot words and just clutched his neck and shoulder. As they parted and touched foreheads he couldn’t help the happy sigh that escaped him. 

The next morning when he woke up wrapped in the older man’s arms he snuggled further into the embrace and attempted to hide his wide smile in the chest in front of him. He couldn’t remember a time he felt more loved or at peace. Later when they had sleepy, soft, loving morning sex he had to amend the previous statement. 

When Pitfall happened he was terrified that the first truly good thing in his life would be ripped away. 

Three days later he woke up in a hospital bed with multiple broken bones, cuts, and burns. But the important part was the strong grip of Raleigh’s hand clasping his own and the older man’s head resting on the bed near their hands, exhaustion clear on the sleeping face. Raleigh woke after Chuck weakly squeezed the hand in his, pure joy painting his face as he peppered the Australian’s face with kisses. He whispered words of love and shared his fears of brain damage or amnesia. Chuck comforted him as best he could in his current state. The two were found cuddling in the small hospital bed a few hours later, Chuck resting carefully on the older man’s lap as he slept against Raleigh’s chest. 

2 years later as he laid on their soft bed, cocooned in Raleigh’s arms, his back flush against the American’s chest, legs intertwined, he couldn’t believe he had gotten so lucky. The silver band wrapped around his left ring finger still caused butterflies to erupt in his stomach. He couldn’t believe that this was his life now. Mornings filled with kisses traded as pancakes cooked, afternoon walks with Max in their residential neighborhood, evening dates or stay-in movie marathons, and nights filled with gasps and moans, sweet overwhelming pleasure and a sense of belonging, a feeling of wholeness and completeness. 

When the he woke again a few hours later his face was snuggled into Raleigh’s neck as one of his arms lay draped across the hard planes of his husband’s chest. He felt a soft kiss placed on his cheek and extricated his head from Raleigh’s neck. He was rewarded with a warm sleepy smile and nose rub that made his heart beat faster. 

“Hi.” He whispered. 

“Hi.” Raleigh responded, smile evident in his voice. 

“Mmm I love you.” Chuck spoke against the other man’s lips. 

The two traded sweet kisses as they caressed each other. When they parted Raleigh started at him, a soft smile playing on his lips and love visible in his eyes. 

“Yeah I love you too.” 

This was his life now and he couldn’t be happier.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow cavity inducing I kinda apologize? Haha I’m not sure what caused this but I just started writing and wrote this in one sitting so I thought I’d share it.
> 
> Lemme know what you think? xo


End file.
